Prawo do miłości: one shot
by PaleClouds
Summary: Baśń o dwóch zakochanych w sobie drewnianych kukiełkach w wędrownym cyrku, które ożywają na jedną noc, wiedząc, że umrą o świcie. Bardzo smutne AU, Jean x Marco / Cover nie mój


**Baardzo stare opowiadanie, które napisałam za gówniarza, będąc jeszcze w gimnazjum. Odnalazłam je gdzieś w notatkach na facebooku i postanowiłam coś z tym zrobić i zmienić, tak by utworzyło Jean x Marco, bo to jedna z moich OTP, osobiście uważam, że są wręcz nieprzyzwoicie uroczy, może pomijając to, że EreRi jest bardziej urocze. Hm, od razu błagam o wyrozumiałość, wiem, że dużo płakania, żadnej praktycznie historii, ale to baśń napisana przez gimbusa. Ogólnie pomysł należy do Carlosa Ruiza Zafóna, już tłumaczę na jakiej zasadzie. W "Grze anioła" mamy wspomniane, że główny bohater, pisarz, stworzył historyjkę o dwóch zakochanych w sobie teatralnych kukłach, które ożywają na jedną noc. Wydało mi się to cudownym, ślicznym pomysłem i rozochocona, przeszukałam internety, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy takowe opowiadanie gdzieś jest, bo bardzo chciałabym je przeczytać. A tu, okazało się, że nie ma, więc wpadłam na genialny pomysł, że sama je napiszę. Efekt macie poniżej, toteż błagam o reviewy i bez hejtów, moi drodzy!**

* * *

><p><em>Delikatny jesteś, niczym róży piękny kwiat, <em>

_nam niestraszny będzie przerażający świat, _

_dłonie nasze owinięte wstęgą miłości,_

_lecz usta szukające zdradliwie czułości..._

Widzę Twoją uśmiechniętą twarz naprzeciwko mojej. Gdybym tylko mógł płakać, zaraz zatopiłbym nas we łzach. Czemu Ty się nie odzywasz? Patrzysz na mnie, jak na kogoś obcego, ale obdarzasz mnie tym bliskim uśmiechem. Zaraz oszaleję. Chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że chcę być Twój, ale nie umiem. Zdrewniałe wargi nie mogą się rozchylić na chociaż kilka milimetrów, żeby wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek głos. Cyrkowa przyczepa podryguje na wybojach drogi, a my podskakujemy całkowicie zależni od linek przytrzymujących nas do haka wbitego w przeżartą przez korniki ścianę. Nie patrz na mnie, odwróć wzrok... Wiesz przecież, że ani moje życie nie należy do mnie, ani Twoje nie należy do Ciebie. Wszystko należy do ludzi. Nie jesteśmy niczym innym, jak kukiełkami w ich rękach. Czasami mam wrażenie, że ty też myślisz o ucieczce, że słyszysz moje myśli, że także rozpaczliwie chcesz przerwać kajdany przytrzymujące Twoją duszę do tego drewnianego ciałka... ale chwilę potem już zapominam, odczuwam to, jak bardzo jestem samotny. Huk. Patrzę, jak spadasz na ziemię, odczepiony od haka po kolejnym wyboju. Pęknięcie drewna, i Twoja ręka odpada z upiornym trzaskiem. A Ty dalej się uśmiechasz, cały czas patrzysz przed siebie. Tak bardzo chciałbym zapłakać, albo nawet móc się ruszyć, pomóc ci... Cisza. Wiszące na hakach kukiełki zachybotały się po raz ostatni, a koła zatrzymały się, skrzypiąc przeraźliwie. Słyszę, jak deszcz uderza w dach cyrkowej przyczepy, by po chwili ustąpić miejsca bliskim już pomrukom burzy. Ciężkie kroki skórzanych butów stukających obcasami o czerwone deski zwiastuje przybycie człowieka. Widzę ludzkie ręce podnoszące Ciebie, i cichy głos, przeklinający kolejną już zepsutą lalkę. Ale Ty jesteś wyjątkowy. Ciebie nie wyrzuci. Wielka dłoń wyciąga z szuflady tubkę kleju montażowego, a po chwili znów masz swoją rękę. Lecz ślad pozostaje... Właściciel wiesza Ciebie znów naprzeciwko mnie. Czy mi się wydaje, czy Twoje oczy są smutniejsze? Człowiek wychodzi, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. I znów te godziny pustki przed porannym przedstawieniem. Jedyną rzeczą, którą uświadamiała mi upływ czasu, był zegar z kukułką. Patrzyłem w Twoją twarz, a Ty patrzyłeś w moją. Grzmoty powoli ucichły, deszcz przestał siąpić. Cisza. Wydawało mi się, że czuję bicie naszych serc, ale to niemożliwe, przecież jesteśmy z drewna. Ogarnął mnie jeszcze większy smutek. Byłem tak samotny... Wybiła północ. Wraz z ostatnim uderzeniem zegara, z moich suchych, szklanych oczu, zaczęły spadać ciężkie, mokre łzy. Uniosłem jakby zdrętwiałe dłonie, by dotknąć drewnianych powiek.

- Co...? - wyrwało mi się. To niemożliwe. Byłem kukiełką. Nie miałem prawa się odezwać, płakać, ani się poruszyć. Coś było nie tak. Usłyszałem jakiś metaliczny stukot. Spojrzałem na Ciebie, a Ty właśnie oswabadzałeś się od haka, na którym byłeś powieszony. Podczas tej pracochłonnej czynności, porwałeś swój przepiękny, czerwony jak krew strój. Trzask. Spadłeś na dół. Mimo, że poruszałeś się jak człowiek, było w Tobie coś, co nie pozwoliłoby wątpić w to, że jesteś lalką. Twoje ruchy były sztywne, drewniane... Kukiełkowe. Stanąłeś niepewnie na blacie stolika i spojrzałeś w górę, w moją stronę. Zauważyłeś łzy na mojej twarzy i także zacząłeś płakać.

- Ty... ty też...?

- Tak...

Złapałeś za długi drut leżący na stoliku, po czym ściągnąłeś mnie z haka za jego pomocą. Wierzchem rękawa otarłeś mi łzy.

- Zamoczysz się, Marco. - mruknąłeś. Patrzyliśmy na siebie nienasyceni. Wykonałem jeden sztywny, drewniany krok, by paść w Twoje objęcia.

- Przez ten cały czas, od kiedy tu się pojawiłem, patrzyłem na Ciebie, kochałem cię... Dalej cię kocham, i będę już kochać zawsze... - wyłkałem Ci do ramienia, jakby w obawie, że gdy spojrzę Ci w oczy, zobaczę w nich chłód.

- Jak to się stało? - zapytałeś tylko, a ja poczułem na głowie kilka Twoich łez wsiąkających w moje ciemne, kukiełkowe włosy. - Nie powinniśmy byli urodzić się kukiełkami. Byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni... To pomyłka. Powinniśmy być ludźmi... - mówiłeś. Płakaliśmy oboje, przyciskając się do siebie coraz mocniej, jakby chcąc stać się jednością, naprzeciw twardej strukturze naszych ciał.

- My jesteśmy ludźmi. - szepnąłem Ci do ucha.- Kukiełki przecież nie kochają, prawda?

Patrzyłem w dół, na fałdy materiału, które mieszały się ze sobą. Nasze ubrania były porwane przez linki przymocowane do haków. Nasze drewniane wargi zbliżały się do siebie jakby w tajemniczym porozumieniu, o którym my nie mieliśmy pojęcia. Upiorny zgrzyt ocieranego drewna. Poczułem Twoje usta, twarde jak kamień, Ty czułeś moje. Przymknąłem całkiem sztywne powieki.

- Jesteśmy martwi. - powiedziałem, nie bardzo wiedząc, do czego zmierzam.

- Tak twarde i niewzruszone ciała mogą należeć tylko do nieboszczyków. - zgodziłeś się. Uśmiechnąłeś się smutno.

- Ale skrywają najmiększe i najmilsze dusze...- dodałem, łapiąc cię za rękę. Zginanie twardych, drewnianych palców, sprawiało niemal fizyczny ból. Zegar wybił pierwszą. Drugą ręką zacząłem wodzić po Twojej szorstkiej twarzy. Twarzy nieboszczyka. Twoje włosy, na czubku głowy jaśniejsze, wyglądały cudownie w świetle przebijającym przez okrągłe dziury w ścianach.

- Nie należymy do siebie. - powiedziałeś smutno. Pokiwałem głową.

- Dzisiaj jednak jest inaczej.

Z niejakim trudem podążyliśmy do pozytywki, którą później nakręciliśmy. Wydobyła się z niej piękna, delikatna, lecz bardzo melancholijna piosenka. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Tańczyliśmy sztywno, jak roboty, okrywając rozczarowanie i rozpacz przygasłymi uśmiecham, póki nie wybiła druga. Nakręcaliśmy pozytywkę raz po raz, nie chcąc, by melodia się skończyła. Tańcząc, patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, nie mrugając, nie oddychając...

- Wiesz, że gdy nadejdzie świt, znów będziemy martwymi kukiełkami... - zagadnąłeś, opakowując to straszne zdanie w usłużny uśmiech.

- Tak. - przytaknąłem, przyspieszając tempo tańca. - Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek znienawidzę brzask. - wyszeptałem, znów roniąc łzy.

- Płacz. - powiedziałeś. - W końcu już niedługo nie będziemy mogli tego robić. - Toteż płakałeś ze mną, póki zegar nie wskazał trzeciej, a później czwartej.

- Wiesz, że też Cię kochałem...? - zapytałeś, przytulając mnie. - Byłem zmuszony patrzeć na Ciebie cały czas, a wiedziałem, że nie mam prawa, że jestem tylko kukiełką. - Uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

- Czyli to nie sen? - wyjąkałem cicho, przez ściśnięte gardło. Uśmiechnąłeś się, gładząc mnie po głowie. - Lalki nie śnią. - odpowiedziałeś łagodnie, lecz smutno.

- Ale też mają prawo do miłości. - odparłem, przytulając się do Ciebie. Poczułem, że tracę władzę w nogach. Odrętwienie podchodziło do góry, aż wreszcie nie mogłem już się w ogóle poruszyć. Ostatnia łza spłynęła mi po policzku.

- Ko...cham... Cię, Jean.- szepnąłem, coraz bardziej znieruchomiałymi ustami. Ty tylko się uśmiechnąłeś, a potem padliśmy na drewniany blat. Pierwsze promienie słońca przebijały się przez dziury wydrążone w ścianach przez korniki. Ostatnimi siłami, zamknąłem oczy. Nie mogąc Cię widzieć martwego, zawsze pamiętałem Cię żywego. Bo lalki też mają prawo do miłości. A może i nie mają? W końcu, to tylko bajka.

* * *

><p><strong>Cokolwiek by to nie było, mam do tego naprawdę wielki sentyment. Poza tym, byłam naprawdę zaskoczona, jak przeczytałam to i nie znalazłam żadnych rażących błędów, poza jednym niepoprawnie użytym słowem i kilkoma literówkami, które jeszcze gdzieś tam mogą się czaić, więc gomene! Poza tym, jako ciekawostkę, dodam, że ten ogromny człowiek używający Jeana i Marco jako kukiełek, jest świetną analogią do tytanów, nie sądzicie? Poza tym, to ciekawe. Tytan, który miast niszczyć, naprawia. Wierszyk na początku jest odrobinę zmienionym (o jedną literkę) refrenem z polskiej wersji "Servant of evil" autorstwa RenixClannad. Tak więc, zapraszam do reviewowania i kocham Was bardzo mocno.<strong>


End file.
